Express the percent as a decimal. $77\%$
Answer: $77$ percent = $77$ per cent = $77$ per hundred $77\% = \dfrac{77}{100}$ $\hphantom{77\%} = 0.77$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.